


Giri Giri, Doki Doki

by cake_and_kuyashii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Kissing, M/M, Meat In Surprising Places, No beta all yeet, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff, not like that though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_and_kuyashii/pseuds/cake_and_kuyashii
Summary: Valentine's Day...is stupid, Shoma had decided. For some reason, Keiji was in town and asked him out for lunch and Yu-gi-oh. That was way better. Much better than stupid Valentine’s day.Yuzuru disagrees.Or, a short and sweet (and totally lame) Yuzusho Valentine's day fluffy one-shot for your consumption. Happy holidays. <3





	Giri Giri, Doki Doki

“Valentine’s Day...is stupid.” Shoma said, decisively, nodding to reinforce his own statement as they passed yet another garish Valentine’s display in the small food court of the shopping mall. A cheap, cardboard stand, bright red and pink cardboard slotted together holding an array of little white teddy bears holding hearts. Boxes of chocolate, stacked in pyramids on the wobbly shelves. Gross.

Keiji raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at Shoma. “Really? Is that how you really feel, Shoma?”

Shoma frowned, brow furrowing in concentration. He weighed up the pros and cons carefully. Chocolate. Pro. All the girls at the rink would bring him chocolate. He would have a stockpile of chocolate that could even last a week. A king sitting on a mountain of chocolate. That was good. 

He tilted his head, deep in thought. Chocolate was definitely good. Unless it was honmei chocolate. That was bad. That would be awkward. Shoma hated awkward. Hated being put in the position of rejecting someone’s feelings. And someone’s chocolate. Especially if he then had to see them again. Repeatedly. All the time. Extra bad. Rinkmates shouldn’t give honmei chocolate. Luckily, there was no practice for him today. For some reason, Keiji was in town and asked him out for lunch and Yu-gi-oh. That was way better. Much better than stupid Valentine’s day.

“The chocolate is good.” He said, nodding again to himself, “As long as it’s giri choco. Then I don’t have to...explain.”

Keiji snickered, jostling Shoma with his elbow. “You’re very confident, assuming any girls will give you any chocolate at all, let alone honmei.”

Shoma scowled up at Keiji, shoving him back lightly. “They always do. It’s embarrassing.”

They slowed to a stop in front of the game shop. Shoma sighed. Even here wasn’t safe. Someone had decorated the shop windows, cutesy messages scrawled across them with pink window chalk, stupid heart and star shapes on streamers cascading down the corners, framing all the latest promotions. _Gifts for your gamer boyfriend! Treat him on Valentine’s day!_ Shoma felt a tiny pang in his chest.

“You sure you’re not just missing your _boyfriend_?” Keiji teased, smirking and reaching over to pinch at Shoma’s cheeks.

Shoma groaned and slapped his hands away, feeling his cheeks getting hot at the very mention of the word _boyfriend_. “Shut up. No. Definitely not. I don’t miss that idiot.”

Keiji just grinned, planting his hands firmly on Shoma’s shoulders and walking him forward into the shop. “Whatever you say. Come on, I’m gonna kick your ass today.”

Shoma just grunted in response and let Keiji guide him inside the shop, trying to shove his curiosity about what, exactly, his boyfriend might be doing today out of his brain. Valentine’s Day was stupid. Yu-gi-oh was cool though. Time to focus on beating Keiji instead.

\---

“You’ve been slacking.” Keiji teased as they headed for the subway, having soundly defeated Shoma in 4 out of 5 rounds. Shoma kicked at his leg, but Keiji dodged him, laughing.

“Yeah, well, I’m really busy. I’m gonna crush you next time.” Shoma huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Where are we going now?”

“That’s a surprise. Actually, I need you to stop paying attention to where we’re going.” Keiji looked suspicious. Highly suspicious. With a weirdo request. Shoma frowned. He was smiling, that weird I-know-something-you-don’t-know smile. It made him nervy. What was he plotting?  
  
“You’ll see. Just trust me. You’ll like it.” Keiji ruffled his hair and Shoma puffed his cheeks out in frustration.

“If you are taking me somewhere to confess to me, I’m going to brutally, devastatingly break your heart in front of everyone.” Shoma warned dryly as they headed for the platforms. “Anyway, how am I supposed to ignore where we’re going, I have eyes and we-”

Keiji cleared his throat and pulled a black scarf out of his jacket pocket. Shoma blinked.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Come on. It’s not far.” Keiji insisted, already trying to blind Shoma with the scarf and tie it behind his head, but Shoma dodged him persistently. “Indulge me.”  
  
“Pervert.” Shoma shot back, definitely blushing now, knocking Keiji’s advancing hands away again. People would stare, right? This was weird, right? Definitely something up. What were his friends really up to? Was there some big embarrass Shoma plan afoot? Why him? Why this?

“Shoma, c’mon, just do this for me, please.” Keiji sighed, giving up and tossing the scarf at Shoma for him to catch. “Promise it’s worth it.”  
  
Shoma looked warily down at the scarf and back up at Keiji. Frowned. Considered. “What’s in it for me?”  
  
Keiji sighed again, heavily, “You’ll _see_ when we _get there_ if we ever _do_ , so come on!” He looked pointedly down at the scarf and back up at Shoma, mimicking the motion of blindfolding himself.

Shoma stared at Keiji, dropping his voice to sound as threatening as he could possibly manage. “Fine. But it had better not be far.”

Keiji’s big grin was the last thing Shoma saw as he blindfolded himself with the black scarf, knotting it firmly at the back of his head. It was disorienting, and uncomfortable, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to stop blushing any time soon, people were _definitely_ starting, especially as Keiji pulled him along by the hand to the right platform, into the mystery subway car. Whatever this was, it better be worth it, or he’d never forgive Keiji for this.

\---

Shoma could smell exactly where they were well before Keiji’s hands planted on his shoulders again to guide him through the door of the establishment.

“Keiji. This is yakiniku. I can smell yakiniku from 500 miles away. Why even blindfold me.” Shoma said, deadpan and unamused as Keiji guided him through what he assumed were the hallways, presumably to a private room in the restaurant. Why the deception. Why the humiliation. Maybe, most importantly, why was Keiji taking him out to yakiniku, was he actually going to have to reject one of his best friends, one of the only people who already knew damn well he had a boyfriend an-

“This is why.” Keiji said simply, unknotting the blindfold from the back of Shoma’s head and whipping it away from his eyes with a flourish. Shoma blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden restoration of his vision and his breath hitched in his chest.

“Yuzu?!” He mumbled, legs suddenly feeling very weak and chest feeling suddenly very, very tight.

Standing there, in front of him, in front of a table decorated with about two dozen too many stupid red candles, a table, Shoma noted, dotted with plates of niku folded, somehow, into super lame heart shapes, was none other than his dumb, impulsive and definitely reckless boyfriend, with a big cat-who-caught-the-canary grin on his face, stupid beautiful brown eyes scrunched up into crescents, an annoying giddy laugh Shoma had, admittedly, missed very much bubbling out of him as he held out his arms for Shoma to stumble into immediately. Sudden stupid emotions started rolling over Shoma. Relief, incredulity, fondness, annoyance, joy. Love. He melted immediately into Yuzuru’s embrace, arms flying up to wrap around Yuzu’s back and squeeze him tightly, nuzzling his face firmly into his chest, trying to wipe any surprise tears away quickly before he could notice.

“Hi,” Yuzu whispered into his hair, still giggling, presumably at his own cleverness, at his success in pulling this off. “Happy Valentine’s day, Sho.”

“Yuzu...what are you doing?” Shoma mumbled, pulling back to gaze up in wonder and confusion at his very-much-supposed-to-be-in-Toronto-right-now boyfriend. “How...did you...why…”

Yuzu cut his questions off with the press of his lips, fingers drifting up to tilt Shoma’s chin up towards him, encouraging Shoma to go up on his toes, just a little, just enough so Yuzu wouldn’t have to bend over too much. Shoma responded eagerly, arms moving up to circle Yuzu’s shoulders as Yuzu’s dropped to his waist, hoping for Keiji’s own sake that Keiji had done the gentleman thing and slipped out already as he nipped at Yuzu’s lower lip with his teeth. He made a mental note to apologize and thank him later. Much later. Busy now. Busy tonight. Keiji would understand.

Yuzu gentled the kiss first, fingers leaving Shoma’s chin to stroke and then cup his cheek. Shoma pressed his face firmly into the touch, feeling warm, feeling light-headed and grateful for the touch, grateful for this impulsive idiot.

“I missed you. I was bored. Worlds is too far away and it’s really been _so_ long, I just…” Yuzu shrugged, grinning, “This seemed like a good excuse...I’ve never really...celebrated before and…”  
  
Shoma hummed, mouthing at Yuzu’s palm to press a kiss there before responding, eyebrow raised, “But why Valentine’s day? It’s...girl’s just hand out chocolates and everything is lame and-”

Yuzu tapped his fingers gently on Shoma’s face, laughing at the way it made him pause and blink. “Shoma, did you know that in Canada, everyone celebrates Valentine’s day? There’s no White day. Just Valentine’s. It’s for everybody. You buy stuff for each other, and you go out on romantic dates and there’s all kinds of movies and gifts and stuff everywhere, it’s nice.”

“But we’re not in Canada.” Shoma said, confused, taking a moment to glance around the room, at the elaborate and definitely cheesy decorations Yuzu had opted for. There were streamers of pink hearts taped up from corner to corner of the ceiling. Balloons, red and white with a scattering of pink, tied to the lamps in each corner. Lame. So lame.  
  
“No,” Yuzu said, “But I was. And I was bored and all this stuff kept popping up for Valentine’s day and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how we’ve never celebrated and I just....” He bit his lip, looking sheepishly down at Shoma, “Maybe I got a little carried away.”

Shoma looked around the room some more. His eyes were drawn back to the table, to the handmade card propped up and waiting for him. To the lovingly made little patties of meat. To the dangerous amount of candles. To what looked like a few gift-wrapped video games. He grinned, feeling a very lame warm and tingly feeling spreading in his chest, shaking his head slowly before looking back up at Yuzu.

“Yeah, maybe a little. It’s okay though. Umm. Happy Valentine’s day, Yuzu. Can we eat now?”

\---

It was much, later, curled up together on the couch in Shoma and Itsuki’s apartment, still hazy from the afterglow, when Shoma finally got his honmei chocolate.

Dinner had been, Shoma was only mildly reluctant to admit, really amazing. Yuzu, of course, had insisted on being _extra_ lame and feeding Shoma some of his yakiniku. It wasn’t the easiest task in the world, especially when they couldn’t stop spilling sauce everywhere and giggling, especially when the chunks of meat would slide right out of Yuzu’s chopsticks and flop on the table or into Shoma’s lap. Especially when they kept getting distracted and making themselves dizzy and breathless with kisses instead.

They’d gotten through it eventually, only to go through the same thing all over again with dessert, where, in a turn of events, Shoma was the one trying to feed strawberries dripping with chocolate sauce to Yuzu, only this had proved much messier, and Yuzu kept totally purposefully going for his fingers, the absolute brat, and by the time they were paying the bill and heading home they were both very, very flustered and fidgety. Eager to get back, get some privacy, get together.  
  
They hadn’t made it as far as the bedroom. That was okay. They still had three days before Yuzu had to go back to Toronto. How he’d begged a Valentine’s weekend off of Brian Shoma would never know, but he was grateful. Now, they were re-dressed and pressed together on the couch, legs tangled together and Shoma propped up comfortably on pillows behind Yuzu, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, thoroughly enjoying his turn as the big spoon.

Yuzu squirmed suddenly, gasping out a frantic “oh!” and pushing Shoma up and off him so he could bend over and rifle through the backpack he’d thrown together for his incredibly impulsive visit to his boyfriend. Shoma watched him curiously.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot...here...I made you something.” Yuzu pulled a small red velvet drawstring bag from his backpack, holding it out to Shoma cupped in both of his hands. “It’s um. It’s honmei choco. I made it myself. I’ve never...never done that for anyone before.”

Yuzu’s cheeks were not just dusted with pink, they were aflame with it. Cute. Shoma blinked and took the small red bag from his hands, wasting no time in pulling the drawstring open and fishing out the first big piece of chocolate he could get his fingers around. He blinked again as it came into view, at the...bits...of...something...embedded in the chocolate, sticking up from it in places. Was that…

“Yuzu...thank you...um…” He pursed his lips together, squinting to get a closer look at the chocolate in his hand. “...is...that...is that…” Shoma couldn’t stop a smile from slowly tugging at the corner of his lips, stretching across his face as Yuzu fidgeted awkwardly in front of him. Shoma placed the choco and the bag very gingerly onto the coffee table.

“I...I know you like chocolate already but I thought you might like it even more if it had...bacon. Or steak. Because...you like meat so much and...I wanted it to be special? I tried both. Um. I don’t think it’s very good but- mmph!”  
  
Shoma answered Yuzuru by kissing him, _hard_ , shoving him back down onto the couch and enjoying the way Yuzu’s lips curved into a smile underneath his as he did, the tiny moan that slipped out as Shoma nudged at his lips with his tongue. Enjoyed the way Yuzu's hands flew up, one to clutch at his back while the other carded through his hair. Enjoyed even the way his heart was beating a little wildly now, full of definitely lame feelings about his lame boyfriend with his homemade meat chocolate who was now tugging impatiently at the hem of his shirt.   
  
If you asked him now, maybe, just maybe, he’d admit that Valentine’s day wasn’t always stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Yuzusho tag <3 This is so dumb and flung together on a whim in a matter of hours for the holiday, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> For the uninitiated in giri choco and honmei choco, as well as Valentine's day in Japan:  
> https://www.bokksu.com/blogs/news/valentines-day-in-japan-giri-vs-honmei-choco
> 
> Giri giri can mean something impulsive, last minute, or just in time. The title is my own lame attempt at a little bit of Valentine's wordplay.


End file.
